1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to biometric imaging technology, and in particular, to live scanning of print ridge patterns.
2. Background Art
Biometric imaging systems include, but are not limited to, print ridge pattern or print imaging systems. These print imaging systems are often referred to in the relevant art as scanners or live scanners. Conventional live scanners use light to detect an image of a print. For example, an object having a print such as one or more fingers can be placed on a platen of a live scanner. An illumination source illuminates the underside of the platen. An image representative of the ridge pattern of the print is detected by an image sensor such as, for example, a solid-state camera.
Increasing demands are placed on the quality of a print image detected by live scanners. Live scanners are desired that can capture print images having a high-contrast and a high-resolution. One standard for live scanners promulgated by the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is the Integrated Automated Fingerprint Identification System (IAFIS) Image Quality Specifications (IQS) (Appendix F). To gain certification under Appendix F, a live scanner among other things must be able to capture an image at a resolution of 500 dots per inch (dpi) or greater and have generally uniform gray shading across a platen scanning area.
What is needed are systems and methods that can meet the increasing demands for capturing high-resolution and high-contrast print images.